The reunion
by queen97
Summary: All Human. Clary got her heart broken ten yeras ago at Idris: camp sunshine by Jace Lightwood. Fastforward ten years and she can't get over him. No matter how much she tries. Wonder what will happen at the camp reunion.
1. Chapter 1

It was a thick and humid summer and the air choked the girl's throat. Suffocating her. She couldn't breathe.

"Doing that is not going to help anything, Clary, you know this was due to happen soon. This thing we have is nothing but a summer fling. You know as well as I do this would never last."

"You…you told m-"

The boy standing in front of the girl grabbed his hair in frustration, why can't she just leave why does she have to drag this out.

"LOOK, CLARY I know what I said and what I promised but lets face it they. Were. All. Lies they could never be true, Clary."

He turned his back on her and stared out the window. Not daring to look at her in the eyes.

"Jace look at me and tell me you don't love me." Her voice sounding a little bit a stronger with hope that he would not be able to resist her touch.

She reached her hand and touched his arm. But he flinched under her touch and yanked his arm away from her grasp. Jace turned and faced her. Looking her died in her eye.

"Clary, I don't want to do this to yo-."

"Danm it, Jace you owe me that. At least have the balls to finish what you started!" She shouted at him.

"Clary, I-I don't love you anymore, I never did.'

"Th-Thank you." With the final strength she possessed she walked out of the cabin and walked out of his life forever.

…**.**

**Did you guys like it? This is my first fanfic and I want to hear what you think. Please give me a reason to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Izzy, I don't have time for this." Sighed the now frustrated redhead.

"Clary you've been saying that for ten years". Responded the newly Isabelle Gorraway.

Clarissa Gorraway walked fast through the early morning New York traffic with her cell phone clamped to her ear. _Why is it every time I talk to Izzy these days it always has something to do with my none existent love life, _she thought_. _

"IZZY I'M FINE". Clary said loudly, earning the attention of an early jogger.

"And you've been saying that for ten years too." Mrs. Gorraway simply stated.

" That's because I HAVE been fine for ten years", Clary countered a little too harshly. She couldn't let this get to her. Ever since the wedding ten weeks ago her family has been waiting for her to magically find her soul mate. It seems like having all her shit together was not enough for her family. NO, to her family she had to be married and have babies shooting out of her like tick-tacs to be considered successful. Her mother looked at her with sympathy ever time she went to visit her. And her father gave lectures about lowering her high standards. After two of these uncomfortable visits Clary stop going and just called. "look, Isabelle, I am young, I have a high paying job, I have a place to stay ,food on my plate everyday, and friends and family that love and support me, I DO NOT NEED A MAN TO CONFUSE MY LIFE."

The line was quite for what seemed like hours, then" Clary, just be there at eight. He does not like to be held up." And then the dial tone.

"Of course," Clary muttered and pushed her way through her office building.

…**..**

Sebastian Verlac looked across the table at his date for tonight. Isabelle had said that Clary was bland and zombie like. He looked into her emeralds eyes and he smiles, thinking how ridiculous he was for believing Isabelle's words. Clary was full of life, every few seconds she would look up at him and smile, a smile that always reached her eyes.

"You live near central park, right?" she asked.

Sebastian quickly snapped out of his revere. "Yes, my bedroom window has the best view, why?"

"I always wanted to paint the park through out the seasons."

"Oh, you paint?"

Sebastian watched as the blood rose up to her cheeks as she responded to his question feeling embarrassed that she brought up the fact that she painted. Its not something she usually shared on a first date. But she felt like she already knew Sebastian. Despite the fact they just met.

"I started since I was ten, it more of like a hobby now, but back then it was an obsession, I could not spend a day with out drawing something."

"Must have driven your family crazy."

"It did, they would-."

" _AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhooooooo, I choose you baby, that's what the game told me ain't nothin change, still the same man, the game chose me, sing ohhhh, I choose you baby, You know the game chose me, ain't nothin change, this is what the game told me—"_

They both jumped when Sebastian's ring tone blasted through their little world. Clary looked down at his phone on the table with irritation.

"Sorry, it's my mom she must need something, I have to take." Sebastian said as he pressed the talk button his phone while getting up from the table.

Clary watched as he wove through the tables with his phone at his ear. _Well he's much much better looking than what I thought he would look like. _She thought,_ with his dark looks and friendly personality he is almost the exact opposite of Jac- STOP It Clary Jace was over a decade ago. Sebastian is now. You've got to get over him. He broke your heart remember that._ But it was too late, once she thought his name, those memories she kept locked up so well came flooding out with a force that almost knocked her unconscious. His golden hair, with golden eyes to match that always held that spark of rebellion. And the way his arms would wrap around her touching her in all the right places without even trying, his magically laugh that filled her up and reached her soul. And most of all his lips. And then the worst memory that she hated the most came rushing to the surface, making hot tears spill down her face. Those words that hurt her right in the center of her heart every time she thought them._ "Clary I never loved you….."_

"Clary, are you okay." Clary startled looked while her hand flew up to her throat. She looked up to meet Sebastian concerned gaze.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about… something ." she finished lamely.

Suddenly, Clary didn't want to be there anymore. She didn't want to keep up this façade she put up for everyone. She was exhausted and just wanted someone to understand _her _for once. At that very moment all she wanted was to curl up in her bed and cry it out the way she does every night. But most of all what she wanted the most with all her heart was what she had wanted for the past ten years….Jace.

"Um…yeah… I…uh… I have to go, sorry something came up. Sorry."

Clary stood up and ran out of the restaurant, not waiting for Sebastian's answer.


End file.
